


Protection, Prevention, Dedication

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: No one needs that many weapons!AKADick is hurt and the entire bat family is unavailable other than Jason. Jason is stuck taking care of Dick and Gotham, so when he gets back from the manor and unloads his gear Dick sees. He thinks Jay has too many weapons and brings this up.  Jason disagrees.





	Protection, Prevention, Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours so sorry if it sucks. Also if there's a prompt you want me to do leave it in the comments. Thanks.

 

It had been two hours since Jason left when Dick heard the window opening. He grabbed the closest heavy object to him which happened to be a lamp. He was about to throw it at the intruder when he spotted the familiar red helmet that was his Little Wing. He set the lamp back down as Jay walked over to the table that held his bags and weapons cases. He started to unload. Jay had been taking care of him after he was almost killed and bed ridden-weather he liked it or not. Bruce, Tim, Damian, Steph and Cass were all off world and Babs stuck as a communications regulator in the Watchtower until they got back, while Alfred was in London visiting family.

I peeked over his shoulder and watched as he meticulously removed is guns from his thigh and shoulder holsters and put them in their case after he unloaded them, which-I noticed- still had about three guns missing. He then bent down and removed two handguns from his boots and one from his jacket. He then got all of his extra clips for his guns and set them in the case. After that he grabbed his knife from the thigh holster and set that down into a different case. Then he got about three from his jacket to set beside the first and two from his boots. Then he unloaded about twenty shurikens from his jacket and small pellet explosives and smoke bombs along with his taser which he puts in a third case. He then pulls out all of his other equipment-bolas, grapple gun, breathalyzer etc.-and sets them down in the fourth case. He takes off his suit last. First his jacket and hood, then body armor and boots and lastly his domino mask. He folds all of it then moves towards the bathroom to change. He comes back ten minutes later freshly showered and in a t-shirt and sweatpants. After he does that he moves towards the cases and moves the one with his guns and knives and sits in the chair next to the couch where I am. He starts to clean and polish them all one-by-one.

"How was patrol?" I question after a few minutes of silence.

He shrugged before responding,"Couple of muggings and robberies, nothing big." I nodded and asked the question that had burned itself into my brain since I saw him unloading the weapons.

"Little wing," I start with. "Don't take this the wrong way, but how many weapons _do_ you have?"

He shrugged again,"On any given night, five or six handguns, three or four knives, six or seven small explosive pellets and smoke bombs, twenty-ish shurikens, my taser, couple of bolas, my grapple gun, breathalyzer and my body armor." Then after a moment he added on,"Oh, and my All-blades which materialize out of my hands." 

I sat there gaping for a moment, processing, until finally I spoke up, "Nobody needs that many weapons! Absolutely nobody!"

He shook his head and replied with, "We're in Gotham. Everyone has at the very _least_ one weapon and the people we go up against have two or three. Not to mention the people  _I_ go against on a daily basis, you know the terrorists and global crime bosses and aliens that have much bigger weapons than a mugger or henchman. Not to mention the Untitled and assassins I have to go up against weather I like it or not! The type and amount of weapons I carry keep me alive. I've already died once and I'm not too keen on a repeat." He was snapping by the end of his statement.

"Okay, Little Wing. I'm sorry, I guess I got used to the people I go against nightly and thought that everyone went against people beneath or on par with them. I forgot that you travel and go against people on a higher scale 24/7," I tried to reason. It worked. Jay nodded and inclined his head in both agreement and acceptance. "You know I'm not trying  to judge you about anything, right? I'm just worried about you. I already lost you once and I don't want it to happen again." I open my arms to him in the universal 'hug me' gesture and wait. He'll give in eventually. 'Eventually' is a lot shorter than I thought it would be. He finished cleaning and reassembling the handgun he'd been cleaning and heaves a sigh. He stands and moves to sit at the edge of the couch where my upper body is and lets me hug him. He nods in response to both my previous question and statement. 

"I know that you're worried about me, hell  _I'm_ worried about me, but I'm my own person. I make mistakes and I live with the consequences. One day I probably won't make it out of a mission. I know this and you guys need to get it through your  thick skulls." I laugh and nod in agreement. I lower my arms and he pulls out to go sit back in his chair and clean his -way too many in my opinion- weapons. I put on a movie and drift off to sleep.

**\----------------------------------------**

In the early hours of dawn a shadow moves silently through the dark hallways of Wayne Manor towards a room. The figure opens the door and smiles at the sight it's greeted with. Two figures, sound asleep. One curled up on the couch and the other with two cases next to it-one closed and the other with a knife and a polishing rag missing- collapsed in the chair the missing objects on the table in front of it. Bruce closes the door on his two oldest sons and moves towards his study. He should probably sleep after that mission but he wants to work on a case. 


End file.
